Abdera League!
by Chrisumitai-Kevin Kiamori
Summary: When Chris leaves for the Abdera league, he meets Ash who is also en route. When past memories begin to rise, will Ash and Chris realize what true love really means? ASHXOC if you don't like it don't read! I will not accept flames!:


I was thinking, thinking, and some more thinking, I beat the entire sinnoh league using a "Uber" rare Pokemon, it wasn't rare, the species just didn't like to interact with the human species in it's natural form, Zoroark, was the name I had given after I found a pack of them, one of them followed me after I met with the alpha using Empoleon as a translator, he wanted to come with me to see the real in his true eyes, so I captured him, and he probably my friendliest Pokemon(to me and no one else).

"Master, is something bad?" Zoroark had asked me,

"No. I'm just thinking. Zoroark, what would you say to another adventure? To the Abdera league?" I had asked Zoroark, Zoroark could speak English because I taught him, he isn't that good but, I'm no where near done teaching him,

"If you want to." He replied, I liked his voice, it was so human, it was like a teenage humans voice, I had explained to him how days work and weeks and years, Apparently, the Zoroark age as fast as humans, because I'm 17 and he said he was about that age also, my theory is that these Pokemon evolve after the age of 13 and evolve again at the age of about 23, I call the 2nd evolution Zoroneos because there red is a bright neon and most of they're eyes are a bright yellow,

"Then it's set!" I yelled, hoarse, "Lets go!"

After calling out Jirachi, I had asked him to bring us to snowpoint city, after we got on the ship to Abdera, my name was called out,

"Chris!" the voice was familiar, was it...Aaron? No it was uh, Ash! He was at the silver conference,

"Chris!" Ash yelled again, I looked for him, but I couldn't find him, I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I flinched, "Hey! It's just me!"

"Hi Ash." I had spoke softly,

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you in so long and you're not happy." Ash grinned, his smile made me smile,

"Nothing's wrong, I just have strep, I caught it from some kid." I explained, "Ash I want you to meet Zoroark."

"It's good to meet you." Ash greeted,

"It is good to meet you too." Zoroark replied, he seemed unsure of Ash, but I told him to be polite to everyone,

"Did he just talk!?" Ash exclaimed,

"Yes." Zoroark answered, "Chris helps me learn to talk."

"How is that possible?" Ash asked,

"How is it possible for a meowth to talk?" I asked back,

"I saw your pokemon on the television, but he didn't talk." Ash was getting on my nerves

"Shut up Ash." I glared,

"Don't be mean." Ash pouted,

"I see you and all you do is talk about pokemon."

"Well sorry."

"Tch. Don't be."

"You're a jerk."

"Oh really? I'm a jerk? You're the one who almost killed me! I'm still haven't gotten an apology!" I yelled,

Ash looked down tears starting to form, there was a deadly silence, "Chris I'm truly sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to happen."

How could I stay mad at Ash? I am a jerk. "It's okay... I forgive you."

He looked up, "Really?"

"Really. Now who are you bringing along for this adventure?"

"Some old friends." Ash spoke quietly, " May, Dawn, Brock, and Max."

"Cool." My phone started ringing, I answered, I was listening to Professor Oak talk about a new discovery, apparently my "gift" evolved after oak had taken it to the local park and after it touched some stone glowing a purple color,

"Can you E-mail me a picture of the stone? And the pokemon too?" I had asked Sam,

"Of course, but I think some hands on examination would be best." Sam reasoned,

"Well you could send me the pokemon while it holding the stone when I get to Terra city." I tried to compromise.

"Hm. I suppose that would work. Call me as soon as you get there." Sam had agreed and hung up,

"What was that about?" Ash had asked,

"Sam said the pokemon I had given to him evolved after it touched a stone."

"What kind of stone?" Ash asked,

"That's just it. We don't know." I answered,

"What color?" Zoroark asked,

"It glowed purple." I answered, "Why?"

"I saw a rock like that. Its been in my pack for a long time." Zoroark answered,

"Really? Was there any stories about it or any information?" I asked eagerly,

"Um, I think. It helped change the Zoroneos into big things but we used it only when we were in trouble."

"Interesting." I nodded,

"Interesting?" Zoroark asked,

"Interesting: When something is "cool" and sparks your interest." I explained, I hoped he atleast got the gist of it."

"It's still confusing." Zoroark replied,

"Ash! There you are!" Some girl in red shouted,

"Oh! Hi May!" Ash replied,

"Who is this?" May asked, pointing to me,

"This is Chris. How can I direct your call?" Ash laughed at that,

"Oh! Your the one who beat all the gym leaders in a row! And you discovered a new pokemon! Zornark or something." May squealed,

"Zoroark." Zoroark had corrected,

"OMG. Your pokemon just talked how did he do that?!" May squealed,

I groaned.

* * *

Sonoshi:Please review or I'll shrivel up and die! I'm going to make a "poke dex" for the Abdera region. So then the weird names I make up will be on it's own chapter!(or lot's of chapters!)

I'm sorry if this is confusing, but the synopsis is: Chris goes on boat to Abdera region, he finds Ash, Ash finds out Zoroark can talk, May comes in and meets Chris and Zoroark. I'm sorry If I really cofused you guys. Thanks in advance for reviewing!(plz review)


End file.
